The Edge chronicles the crashing
by Thetrumpetplayingponi
Summary: In the amazing fictional world of The Edge, Maris and Quint run into their old rival, Vilnix. They hope to land him back in the dungeons, if they can escape him with their lives! Wow...that sounds SO cheezy...
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic: The Edge Chronicles

The wind flew through Quint's black hair as he watched the horizon. Maris stood by his side, as stubborn as ever. She had refused to leave Quint's side after the poor treatment she had gotten from her distant relatives in Undertown And because of the letters, too. Quint felt a new wave of rage for Vilnix. The scoundrel had forged quite a few letters to Maris. They were rude, and demanding money, signed Quint, himself. She had cried. For a week. Quint's hand tightened on the rails of the sky ship and Maris hugged his arm.

"You okay?" She asked, knowing the look in his eyes. Quint looked at her, a slight smile on his face.

"Fine," He said, blowing a chunk of hair out of his face. She laughed as it fell right over his eye, yet again. Quint brushed it back with a hand as Maris said;

"Vilnix?" They both knew it was more of a statement than a genuine question. She nodded to herself, and then shivered as her shawl rippled away from her in the wind. The tattered shawl was hardly any protection against the cutting wind.

"Are _you _okay?" Quint asked, smiling a little despite himself. "Do you want me to try and fetch a blanket for you?"

"N-No…I'll be okay," Maris said, her shivers jerking her shoulders. Stubborn as a bull. Quint helped her re-wrap the shawl, and put an arm around her. Her cold hands wrapped around his stomach, stealing warmth from his shawl. She shivered heavily once more, then stopped. Quint pulled back a little to look at her face, make sure she was okay. Tears streamed down, but no sound escaped her lips. She had lost her father, and she had almost thought that she had lost Quint, as well. She wasn't about to take a chance now. He put his hand on her head, holding her from the wind and pain.

She wiped the last of her tears on her hands and shawl, and then gave him a weak but happy smile.

"Quint," a voice said. Quint sighed softly, the sound hardly escaping his lips, and said;

"Father."

"Take over the wheel a moment, lad, and we'll make sure they haven't softened you." He said. Maris laughed, and said;

"No one can possibly soften Quint!"

"True, Mistress Maris, True."

Quint fingers were soon flying over the levers, lowering some weights and raising others. The sky was calm, and his father was discussing with Maris the fact that he would be willing to teach her how to fly. She said she wanted to feel the exhilaration of it all, the control and everything. She asked him when they could start.

"I don't know," answered Quint's father, "you'll have to ask your teacher, Quint." With his back facing Maris and his father, Quint's mouth turned into a small 'O' of happy surprise. He heard a breathy laugh of happy shock from Maris.

"And to think, once I was your teacher, now you shall be mine," Maris said, walking over to the wheel. Quint grinned and nodded. He told Maris the list of weights and sails, pointing to each, and then he let her take the wheel while he stood by.

"She picked up flying fairly easily, father. I didn't do much," Quint said. His father patted him on the back and congratulated him, walking off to the wheel afterwards.

"Didn't do much?" Maris giggled, "Didn't do anything's more like it." Quint laughed and gave her a friendly knock on the shoulder.

"So I take it you like flying?"

"Oh, Quint, I love it! The wind in my hair, the freeness, the soaring feeling…it's amazing!" Maris said, lifting her arms. Quint laughed, and Maris blushed.

"Haha…I was like that, too. Flying has…interesting effects on a person. The blue sky, the fresh air, the clouds, the storms..." Quint's face was lit with memories. He told Maris of some of his voyages before he had arrived at the professor's care. She listened intently and gasped in fear and sighed in relief at all the right places. There came a sudden gasp of absolute terror from her, and Quint said;

"-but he roped it just in time, Maris, we were perfectly fine." And then he turned around.

There was a tiny sky ship there, with only enough room for one person.

"What's-Vilnix!" he shouted. He drew his sword, holding it in front of Maris and himself, praying to sky that his father was okay. "You know you're no longer welcome here," He said, his eyes glinting with some unknown emotion. Vilnix walked forward, onto the deck of the ship.

"I thought some revenge was in order," He said.

"Yes, indeed; for me!" Quint shouted, twisting the sword around in his hand. Vilnix walked forward and looked at Maris.

"Long time, no see." He said, the creepy smile Maris hated so much showing on his face. Maris sucked in a breath.

"Sky damn you and get away from me you foul, gross, conniving, evil BUG of a man!" She shouted into his face. Quint stared. Then, in a flurry of movement, Vilnix punched Maris across the face. Quint roared and brought the sword down on Vilnix's foot, slicing open his boot. Vilnix sneered, and aimed a swipe at Quint, who dodged. Vilnix hopped back over the side of the sky ship and onto his own. He steered away.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yes, last time, your **_**brilliant**_** author left off the author's note. So what, it was my first fanfic. Please don't judge this story on its summary. I can't write summaries, not even for my own stories. **

***pout* I haven't had a lot of time to work on this next part, and the plot is coming together as slow as molasses for me. I've been at practice for a while, but that's not an excuse. I continue to work on this at three in the morning (more like midnight, but who cares?). Anyway, enough of my complaining. You people checked the second chapter for a reason! I did the worst thing ever to you: I left you at a cliffhanger! I really hate authors that do that in a series, but I get over it quickly. You all want to know what happens after the random attack from Vilnix! And see if Cloud Wolf is okay! So, I'll shut up, and put the story in.**

"Maris, Maris! Are you okay?" Quint asked, rushing to her. Her pale skin had an angry pink mark, and blood ran sluggishly from her nose. Quint pulled her to a sitting position. He fished in his pocket for a cloth, and pulled out a blue speckled one. It was covered in a bit of dust, but other than that, it was clean.

He dabbed the blood away as Maris said;

"I'm fine, Quint. What about you?"

"I'm not fine until Vilnix is put away for this. He is the evilest little-"

"Quint! What are you going to have time to do? Your father has something for us to do!"

"I'll explain it to him, provided he's still okay at the wheel. He'll understand. He knows a little something about revenge." Quint said, angrily pacing around the deck. Maris got to her feet, wobbling a little. Quint helped her to a bench.

"Are you _sure_ you're okay?"

"Pretty sure. It just surprised me, is all," Maris said, tucking a lock of loose hair behind her ear. Quint gave a small smile.

"You certainly told him what you thought of him," He said, admiringly. Maris blushed a deep red and smirked.

"Well, he deserved it… I mean, with those letters and everything." She said. Quint nodded slowly, and then said;

"We ought to go see if my father's alright."

"You really think Vilnix would have-"

"I don't know what to think anymore, now that someone has let him out of their sight, he could be doing anything." Quint said, an angry but sad look in his eyes. Maris snatched his hand and said;

"So you think he's coming back?"

"Well, I think he won't stop coming until he thinks revenge is settled." Quint replied, giving Maris a sad look. Then he walked off to find his father.

Maris headed off to her quarters, a set, furious look on her face. She opened her door, locked it behind her, and sank to the floor, letting the tears fall. How could she have been so stupid, starting something back there? Her nose ached and her eyes felt sore. There was some slight stinging on her cheek, where the punch landed. She walked over to a mirror, touching the place where Quint had cleaned her face, remembering the way his face hardened and his tone got lower when he saw her injuries. He was such a protective friend!

"Maris?" Quint called from the top deck, "Maris, where are you?"

She stepped out of her quarters, and walked up to the deck.

"Maris! My father is fine, and we're going after Vilnix!" Quint exclaimed, running over to the entrance to the stairs.

"I'm coming, too!" Maris exclaimed quickly.

"Of course," Quint winked at her, "We'll need your quick tongue!"

Maris blushed and followed him up to the wheel, and shouted into the cloudy air;

"Vilnix, you evil worm you! Here we come!"

**Okay, ignoring how **_**wrong**_** that comment from Quint was (if you didn't catch it, don't worry about it), he's trying to compliment her, I guess. O.O *shudders* Just forget it. Anyway, it seems shorter to me, but that could just be my opinion. Either way, I updated really early for no reason (except maybe now I'll have more time for the third chapter) at all…so….enjoy! ^_^ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, time for chapter three! OOOOOOH! I meant to add; I read the 9****th**** book two or three days ago! FREAKIN amazing! Ah! X3**

**Squeee moment if I ever saw one (read one, but w/e)! Anyway, back to the author's note. **

**I think it'll start taking me longer to update. I'm going to band camp (I just got finished with pre-band camp) pretty soon, so I'm going to be exhausted at night, which is when I normally when I work on this story. That's mostly the reason it's taken me THIS long to update with the third chapter. I still haven't decided if this chapter is long enough that I can work on the next part in safe conscious. Probably not. *Sigh* It's moments like this that I hate band camp.**

They flew over Undertown, its pungent smells wafting up to the sky ship. Quint pushed the _Galerider_ faster, adjusting weights and sails in a heartbeat. He wondered how Vilnix had gotten out of the Most High Academes sight. Or rather, _their_ sight. He probably talked some fool into reporting he was sick, and then snuck out. Quint accidently jerked a lever too hard, and the ship dived for a few seconds before he fixed it.

"Quint! Steady, my boy!" Wind Jackal cried out, grabbing onto the staircase rail. Maris snatched a hook embedded in the side of the mast.

"Sorry! Won't happen again!" He yelled to both, then focused on the sky ahead. They landed on the west landing. Seeing the cages being lowered reminded Quint of the time he and Maris had gone down. He shuddered and briefly remembered the curse of the Gloomgloazer, always set upon him. He shook his head once and unboarded the ship, his father in front and Maris behind.

"Now, Quint, you go with Maris to check on his position at the college of rain. See exactly who let him out of their sight," Wind Jackal said, eyeing them carefully. "I hope to get this detour finished-even though I fully understand your actions, you two-and continue with my….mission."

"Where will you be while we're gone, father?" Quint asked, uncertainty coloring his tone. Wind Jackal smirked, and said;

"_I_, my dear boy, will be checking the docks for anyone who would have sold that rat a sky….ship? I don't know what to call it, except a ferry perhaps."

"But it didn't look like a ferry…" Quint and Maris muttered quietly, while Quint continued, a little louder;

"More like a mini sky ship…"

Wind Jackal nodded, and curtly turned away. Quint grasped for Maris's hand, and set off at a fast pace to the college of rain.

Maris sighed as she was partially tugged along behind Quint. Her cheek was looking better, but the intention behind it stung. Of course, she was still thinking that she could have just kept her mouth shut. Then none of this would be happening, would it?

"Quint?" She said, her voice hardly cutting through the weird Santaphrax air to Quint.

"Quint?" She said again, a little louder, over the noise of merchants, ranting professors and who knows what else.

"Hmm?" Quint said, glancing back, his deep indigo eyes peering back questioningly. Maris took a deep breath and asked;

"If I hadn't…if I didn't…say what I did back at the ship…Would _he_ have left us alone?"

Quint stopped, taking Maris's other hand in his own.

"It wouldn't have mattered, Maris. Just knowing he was free would send me out here. The fact that he…" Quint swallowed hard, dropping his hands and continuing, "We would have gone anyway, Maris." He held out a hand, which Maris grabbed, then continued his fast pace.

In a lower voice, one he thought Maris couldn't hear, Quint said;

"The fact he struck you just gave us greater reason to speed here."

Maris blushed, and hurried after him, making sure he wouldn't have to tug her.

Quint gazed up at the college of rain.

"Well…" Maris said, breaking his concentration.

"Let's go," Quint said abruptly, and then walked inside. Maris followed, and was shocked at the sudden darkness in the front room. Quint was looking around, helped by the tiny lanterns that hung in the corners of the room. There was a small waif sitting at a desk, scribbling on a scroll.

"Yes?" He said, not looking up.

"We're looking for-"

"Save your breath, the traitor is being questioned at this very moment by the Most High Academes. Bah." The waif said, pointing up a staircase that lead to a single door.

"Vilnix?" Maris questioned, tilting her head slightly.

"No, the one that betrayed. He doesn't deserve a name, a traitor like that. Nothing but trouble is a kitchen help who can't question someone's actions. Especially someone like Vilnix."

Maris and Quint darted up the staircase, opening the heavy door.

Inside sat a young boy, his eyes sunken into his face with worry, and his robes hung off his thin shoulders. His light hair was messy with soot, and he had a shallow cut over his lip. It was bleeding a little. He looked at Quint and Maris frantically, and started speaking.

"I- he...it was the only thing I owned! He offered me so much… enough to get some decent belongings! I couldn't- I had no other option!" He stammered out quickly, his eyes shifting from the dark corner to Maris and Quint.

"Who are you?" Maris said in a small voice.

"A kitchen help. That's all the title he needs." A voice spoke from the corner. The twin Most High Academes stepped out, raising a hate-filled eye upon the youth.

**I'm sorry, but that's going to have to be all. I was going to have the traitor be someone Quint or Maris knew, and leave it as a cliff hanger while I pieced together an explanation for why on EARTH such a dear friend of theirs would do such a thing…but I decided to make him nameless. If I made a mistake (which I am certain I did) please correct me. I think the mistake would be what college Vilnix was actually assigned to…**

**I'm hoping we never got to see inside the college that Vilnix is at, because I kind of like my explanation of the front room. Oh well…**

**Corrections are appreciated, and reviews are mandatory! Ha...not likely. Hope you enjoyed! Bye for now,**

**Thebluewaffleeatingponi. ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4 12

**I'M A TERRIBLE AUTHOR! *bursts into tears***

**AND DON'T TELL ME OTHERWISE! (please tell me otherwise)**

**I've been obsessed with two fanfics I'm writing (the other one is about to come out) and can't balance my time! The other one is for the young wizards series (Nita/Kit forever!) and is pretty awesome.**

**I haven't updated in forever! Mostly because for the third chapter, I wrote more on the computer than on my iPod, so I haven't been able to continue writing on the iPod at two in the morning! -.- Augh, teenage angst! Whatever, I need to get it together for you guys. *Sighs, and starts typing….***

**PS: For those of you who don't know or haven't figured out, I write the author's note **_**before**_** I write the chapter. Yay.**

"Why did you sell him the sky ship?" Maris said, her eyes kind to the bruised face. Quint stood beside her, watching the boy.

"Like I said; He doesn't need a name, and he doesn't deserve to talk to anyone." The professor of Darkness said, still glaring.

"Quint, can I speak to you in the corner?" Maris asked softly, tugging Quint's sleeve. Quint looked into her eyes, deep and clear, and followed her.

"He's been hit, Quint…and I don't think it was Vilnix." Maris choked out, holding her hands together and against her chest in a protective bundle. "They've given him no chance to explain himself. _OR _the story."

"I think they're….confused…and blinded by anger. They don't need to do the questioning." Quint said, a determined gleam in his beautiful eyes. He opened the door and a sort of musty dust came from the hinges and the opening. Maris sucked in a deep breath and took a step inside. Quint took a step too, but Maris stopped and looked back at him.

"Quint-"

"Maris, it'll be fine, I'll handle it, I promise." Quint said. He took a small breath and laced his fingers through hers. She was flooded with confidence in his promise, and they stepped inside to control the two abusive professors.

**I HATE my life. Grr. I'm posting this (ha! It couldn't even be called a whole chapter) thingy in the hopes I'll pay more attention to you AWESOME fans. I'll put the last parts of it on my iPod so I'll work on it like, everyday. So, please accept my apology and this terrible half-chapter.**


	5. Chapter 4 22

**I think I'm going to spend my Wednesday's after school writing. Just for you guys. Yayayayayay! Ooooh! Random book suggestion:**

**Strange angels. AMAZING. I read the first one in a day. But, anyway… (think of the Edge, Poni, think of the Edge!)**

**Ashlynn01; I think it's official. You are my most dedicated fan. XD Cheers! Haha.**

**Okay….writer's blockage…. D:**

**I'll overlap a bit; I hope you guys don't mind.**

"Quint-"

"Maris, it'll be fine, I'll handle it, I promise." Quint said. He took a small breath and laced his fingers through hers. She was flooded with confidence in his promise, and they stepped inside to control the two abusive professors. Maris stepped so quickly behind the young boy that the professors took a careful step back, unsure of what she was thinking.

"You two ought to be _ashamed_ of yourselves!" Quint said. "Excuse my being out of place, but I think you need to step down on this questioning!"

"Excu- wha- QUINT! Remember your place! It is our decision what is to happen with-"

"No, I have more say in it than you as of the moment, because it was ONE OF YOU TWO who let Vilnix out of your sights in the first place! And do you know where he went? Do you?"

"He came to US." Maris said calmly, arms crossed across her chest. "And that slug had the nerve to board Cloud wolf's ship." She left of the slap/punch to keep Quint Calm. Well, As calm as she could in the situation, anyway.

Quint was beyond words, and he just nodded sharply, his chin bobbing. He focused on the twin professors with a fury that could've easily frozen every drop of water on the Edge. As it was, the professors just fiddled with their sleeves and robes, and looked awkwardly at each other. They didn't seem too happy about being proven wrong in front of 'mere kitchen's help'.

"Now, why won't we ignore the fact that you two have hit this poor boy, and hear his story?" Quint finally said. Maris put a hand on the boy's shoulder, and said;

"Go ahead, start. We'll listen."

The boy took a deep breath, and parted his lips.

"I- could I have a sip of water?"

"Sure." Maris said, running to get a pitcher of it. She came back a few minutes later, and gave the boy a glass.

**I'm really sorry, but that's all for chapter 4! And, I know on the chapter listings (select chapter thingy) the last 'chapter' said 4 12. I meant it to be 4 ½, but of course, fanfiction doesn't allow slash marks. Sadface. I'm going to taske a well-deserved break and meet my friend at menchie's! XD yum! Frozen yogurt!**


	6. Chapter 5 I'm back!

**A/N;  
Apparently, even I didn't know what I meant by a 'break'. It has been almost a YEAR since I have started this. This summer, I plan to at LEAST (at the very least!) get five more chapters up. I promise to get off my LAZY butt and write some more. Now, I realize I have lost almost all of my fans, and I apologize.  
Anyway, on a less serious note;  
I CHANGED MY NAME! :3  
Why? Because of the increasing awkwardness of being a Poni that eats blue waffles. If you don't know what I'm talking about, god bless you, you innocent reader.  
Back to the story;  
Ps; I like overlapping, so get over it. X3**

The boy took a deep breath, and parted his lips.  
"I-could I have a sip of water?"  
"Sure," Maris said, running to get a pitcher of it. She came back a few minutes later, and gave the boy a glass.  
He shakily brought the rim to his mouth, and drank a sip. Seeing that it wasn't bad, he gulped down the rest of it. Maris glared at the wall, wondering what had been happening to the boy. Quint looked at Maris, and then thought about what the boy had told them.  
"Where are your parents?" he asked carefully, holding his sword.  
"They died a few years ago. I only had my little sky ship left, and I needed some money: I don't have anything left!"  
"But they said you work in the kitchens?" Maris asked, gesturing to the professors, who were attempting to camouflage into the wall.  
"I do! And I'm hardly paid at all! They, the kitchen monitors, keep taking off for spills that aren't mine, and 'bad dishes' that are fine! The kitchen monitors don't like me much..."  
His voice trailed off as Quint placed a hand on his chin, thinking.  
"Professors, how about you offer him a better-paid job here, or find one for him. Now, in my opinion, I think he doesn't deserve punishment. But, he will have to get trained by you."  
"Agreed, Quint. But you realize, if you take that tone again, you won't be welcome to join or council questionings."  
The professors said, each raising a single, thin eyebrow.  
Quint nodded, and Maris smirked a little. Quint looked at Maris, who smiled at him a little, then nodded.  
Quint held the door open as Maris waved goodbye to the three, and followed her through. The waif downstairs greeted them with a single grunt, and then they walked out of the dark building, and out into the light.

Quint ran his hand through his hair, and looked at Maris. He let out a sort of laugh, which turned into a sigh as his indigo eyes were cast down. Maris looked at him for a minute, and he croaked out;

"You would think that his accomplice would be some evil person, in it for some reward…"

"Quint, you did the right thing." Maris said, touching his shoulder. He raised his eyes a little.

"I know, but that doesn't help the situation much."

"You listen to me, Quintinius Verginix," Maris said, holding his chin in her palm. The sight was quite odd, considering the height difference between the two. "The situation has not changed at all. We are going to find Vilnix, and HE will pay, and himself alone."

Quint sighed, and his mouth twitched a smile, as only Maris could bring.

'_It's reasons like this that I love you, Maris._' He thought.

They walked toward the docks, going to see what Quint's father had found.

**A/N: *squeee* okay; JUST for that scene, I'm back forever. I hope the fans (if there are any ((anymore))) will forgive my inexcusable absence. *thinks to self* Wait…. If, if it's inexcusable, then, then how can they forgive me?**

**Argh! Brain! Y U NO STFU? *sigh* A longer chapter coming soon. like, REALLY soon. X3 bye!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: okay. So… *strokes chin* sixth chapter…. Hmm. What shall I write? Ps: it's difficult to type while eating a Popsicle. Oh! Good news! My best friend made marching band! You can go check out her profile: polarbear1355**

**Unfortunately, she knows NOTHING about the edge…. Dx**

**Oh well, on to the story! ****If I can think of one…**

The sweet smell of new scrolls drifted out of a tower as Quint and Maris walked by. The length of the walk to the docks didn't seem to bother either of them. Quint easily dodged rushing students and apprentices as their passages got more difficult. Maris, having experience, looked almost like she was walking normally. However, she didn't see a rushing boy who was tearing down the streets. Quint slipped his arm around one of hers and pulled her out of the way. She let out a sharp noise that was almost as bad as the sound of her ankle. The boy had tripped over it, in turn, hitting it with the heavy vase he had been carrying. The boy gasped, picked up the vase pieces, and ran off. Maris grunted as she closed her hands on the fabric of her shawl. Her ankle was hot and painful. Her teeth clenched as she pulled her legs in toward her. Quint was already down by her side, waiting for her to say something while he looked at her ankle.

"Quint!" She said. She opened her eyes and looked at him. "It hurts, so, bad." She said, gasping. He furrowed his eyebrows and moved a bit of fabric so he could see her ankle. It was starting to swell and turn black and blue.

"Maris, can you walk?"

"How, about, we, focus, on, thinking, around, the, pain, first!" Maris grunted. Then she said: "Okay, okay, it's not, THAT bad, but still I, I don't think, that walking is, a choice."

Quint almost marveled at seeing Maris hurt. She was reluctant to push through THIS problem.

'_Gee, Quint, Maybe that's because she's HURT. Now stop being a PRICK and help her._'

Quint slid an arm under Maris's back, and under her arm. He pulled her up, and she leaned on him. They walked to the side of the street, and Maris grinned.

"Guess I won't be too much help now, will I?"

Quint laughed, surprising himself, and Maris chuckled a little. She sat down on a crate, and Quint pulled out a rag.

"Quint, that's NOT going to be long enough," Maris said. She reached to the end of her dress, and tore a length of lace off of it.

"I never liked the lace on this one, anyway." She handed it to Quint, who carefully held up her foot. He wrapped up the ankle, tying the bandage off, and helped Maris up. She walked a few painful steps on her own, and then placed a hand on Quint's arm. He linked their elbows, and then they made their way to the docks.

Wind Jackal peered out past the spot where he had been pacing, and saw what appeared to be Maris and Quint. But, one was limping.

Mistress Maris, the poor child. Quint was helping her along, and they made their way to Wind Jackal at a regular pace.

"Maris, what happened?" Wind Jackal exclaimed.

"My ankle, some kid on the street..." She said, grimacing a little. Quint put an arm around her shoulders, and boarded the ship. Wind Jackal boarded after them, and undocked the ship, heading out. He headed in the direction that Quint described from their encounter with Vilnix and his little skyship.

Quint helped Maris down the little hallway, though she said she could make it herself. She opened the door and Quint followed her. She eased herself into a chair, and propped a foot up.

"Thank you, Quint." She said, smiling. "I'm sorry that this happened."

"Oh Maris, please, I'm just glad you aren't hurt!" Quint replied, momentarily averting his eyes as Maris removed her shawl. She sent him out of the room for a minute, and changed into a lighter, more comfortable dress. She made her way around the room a little easier now, and was getting used to her ankle. She opened the door and let Quint back in.

"Now don't think that because you've seen me all hurt that that means I'm a helpless girl." She said, walking determinedly on her own.

"Maris, I couldn't think that about you, it's not possible."

"Gee, thank you." Maris said rather dryly. Quint flushed a little and smirked.

"Be nice, Maris, I'm a pirate, not a Duke."

"I know, and that's one of the reasons I like you, Quint."

"Well, you're not going to like me after I say this; you aren't going to help."

Maris looked at him with a snap of her head and said;

"And what makes you think you can stop me?" She untied her braid loops, letting them fall on her shoulders.

"I tell you what, Maris. If you can walk on your own and run decently by the time we find him, you're welcome to help."

"And if not? You're going to make me sit here? And _wait?_" Maris said, crossing her arms. Quint got up and walked over to her.

"I'm going to make you stay in the ship, and make sure that you stay safe." Quint said. Maris glared and was about to open her mouth to say something, when Quint pressed his lips to hers. She gasped and he walked out of the room, leaving her to her thoughts.


End file.
